


Pull over

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1967 impala, Angel of the Lord, Crush, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Dean, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Driving, God - Freeform, M/M, Religious Castiel, Romance, Slash, slurring words, tipsy Dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is drunk, or, if not drunk, at least tipsy, he has had a couple beers, but he can still drive his Impala...Sam is asleep. Castiel is hanging with them. If only the beer didn't make him feel like blurting out his hidden feelings?</p>
<p>(Slash Destiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).



  
  
  


The 1967  _ Chevrolet Impala _ advanced through the dark of the night, as the three of them sat on it. The headlights lit up the gloomy night ground and trees that faced the right and left of the road revealing road, and occasionally shadows that twisted and turned as the headlights moved, like some macabre puppet show.

 

Dean Winchester drove, or was it not the car that he was most proud of, his most proud possession, the silence reigning inside the car. Though the car had a radio Dean hadn’t allowed his younger brother, Sam, Sam Winchester to turn it on, nor had any conversation taken place in the  _ Impala _ that drove through the night. It was unusually quiet, the silence only being broken by the sound of the wheels of the car screeching against the gravel road below it.

  
On the back sat, quite literally, an Angel of the Lord. And Dean knew it. It was the reason for such a heavy dose of silence, and such a tense position, hands at ten and two, on the wheel of the car. While usually he’d drive casually, taking care not to hit anything, protecting the precious,  _ Impala _ , but still not tensing up at the driver seat, now he was anything but relaxed.

 

He probably shouldn’t have been drinking either way. He had drunk two beers before forcefully removing the car keys from the hands of his brother, Sam, after all, though Sammy was capable of driving, no one drove the car but him, no one, he did.

 

That was another reason for his prolonged silence, Dean was just in that dark spot, in between soberness and the tipping point of being affected, where you know you see the world slightly tilted, but you are aware enough of your actions not to do something stupid. Either way, he thought best not to push it, so he kept quiet.

 

If he was stopped they would likely force him to stop the  _ Impala _ , it was almost a certainty, but luckily there didn’t seem to be any kind of cop surveilling the middle of nowhere, Northern Oregon. Dean was actually glad to already be rid clear of all of the corn fields. No, now only forests that would eventually drive themselves into the ocean side and then into the cliffs, if he kept heading East.

 

The eerily long shadows that crept in from under the car and around it reminded him of the demons he fought every day, and he finally broke the silence inside the car, that was punctuated by breathing, by sighing. His car was purified and he had embedded salt all around it’s inside so they’d be mostly safe. - A suggestion by Cas, more commonly known as Castiel, the Angel of the Lord. - As making a circle of salt around an object made it so that it couldn’t be bothered by demonic forces. - Dean could have had saved himself a lot of trouble if he had done that earlier, much earlier in his career.

 

But then Castiel always had the best ideas. He was always prepared to fight the forces of Lucifer, even sacrificing his life in the process...Dean sighed again, what a mess. He remembered how much he felt like yelling at the creature of the light when he had learned he had sacrificed himself for him. What would a no good do it all, like him, do, to be worth more than Cas?   
  
But somehow it was all fated out, and it was a battle that must be fought, Dean wasn’t a man for heats in his cheeks, or for tints in his neck, but he was glad for the absolute darkness inside of the car. Ahead lights lighted up Oregon, but, as for the car, all he could see were the lights of the Dashboard, and those barely kept him visible.

 

The Angel, Cas, groaned in the back of the car, as he moved to unstiffen his back, he had had a tough day, and hanging out with Sam and Dean, though fun, and often presentable with the temptation for sin,  was also rather tiring. They tended to move around a lot, as demon hunters are ones to do.

 

Though he couldn’t see it through the darkness of car he could sense a gaze on him. He could hear Sam’s light snoring, so he guessed it to be Dean, from the rear view mirror. Though he probably wasn’t able to see much.

 

“Had a nice sleep?” - Dean asked, as he did his best to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. It was just a conversation with Castiel. He had dozens of talks with him, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, even if he had only drunk enough to be on the brink of doing something stupid, something about the stiffening of Castiel’s back, had made him talk. A strange bubble threatened to rise up his chest and up his mouth, one that told him to keep taking. It wasn’t a burp bubble that was for sure.

 

“I did not sleep. I was merely resting, though sleep might have been appropriate given the silence.” - Castiel shook his frame, though he doubted Dean Winchester could see it. A small yawn came out of his mouth, making Dean give out a chortle of giggle, no, not a giggle, for a giggle was far too feminine for Dean Winchester, a short burst of laughter.

 

“This human body...it has needs that my other body does not have, I keep forgetting.” - Castiel drifted lazily further down into the seat of the  _ Impala _ , Dean couldn’t see him, but he could hear the sound of protest from the seat. He thought to educate him on the proper way to seat on his car, the prized possession, but then he shut up. What was the point.

 

“Yes.” - Dean was afraid that if he said anything more, something moronic would come out his mouth. He usually wasn’t like this, whenever a lie needed to be made up he was always a smooth talker, always able to be able to bring a woman into his bed, alway able to gain access to places he needed to enter. 

 

Not so much with Cas though.

 

“Humans need rest, and you should think about pulling up too, after all, if I’m not mistaken you had alcohol too, what did the ad on the tv say, don’t drink and drive?” - Dean knew letting Castiel watch even more tv was a bad idea, now he was going to get lectured. The Angel of the Lord had never had tv up in the heavens above, so, when he came down, and they stayed in cheap motels, or occasionally, in the house of a friend, Castiel was obsessed with the device. However he had quite a dose of questions, some of which were just embarrassing. And a dose of lectures, he really liked the documentary channel.

 

“Yes.” - Dean grinded his teeth together and pushed his hand further against the steering wheel, almost so, that they were almost white. - “But I’m not tipsy.” - A blatant lie, or did he not feel like sharing time with Castiel, and talking, and maybe do something else more...intimate?

 

Dean almost swerved the  _ Impala _  when he got to that thought.  _ I’m straight goddammit! _ \- If God, which he knew to be real, had heard him, he made no mention of it, through any thunder or any other sign. -  _ I’ve been with dozen of women! No men! _ \- He saw that Cas had pushed himself closer to  the front driver’s seat, as much as it was possible in the  _ Impala _ anyway, to see what was wrong, and he took a second to catch his breath.

 

Especially with an angel of the Lord. He would never go for it. Wasn’t there something in the bible about not taking another man as a woman or something? Dean was honest he really didn’t care for the bible except the parts about exorcism, in latin, but if Cas was an Angel of the Lord, then he might not be up for it.

 

He bit his lip, slowly steadying the car, which he had accelerated, though thankfully the road was empty, and the course. He studied the trees that were alight in front of him carefully, as if awaiting a reaction or something to pop out.

 

_ Course, if Cas was up for it…. _ \- He thought. Holding his heart in his chest and deep breathing so the angel seating nearby didn’t catch the increased heart rate. 

 

“You don’t look too well, Dean, maybe you should pull over.” - Castiel’s voice echoed throughout the entire car, sending tingles down Dean’s spine. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk those two beers, they clearly were affecting his judgement, right?, he meant, he and Cas? What were the chances?

 

The car was going but Dean could only pray that the road was straight on as he automatically made small adjustments, cause all his attention was on Castiel. He was pushed so far forwards he could see his every facial feature, and that pleased him. 

  
Side glancing him, he asked, trying to keep a casual tone, that bubble finally escaping.

 

“Hey Cas? What’s the Lord view on homosexuality?”

 

Cass retracted, biting his lip, which Dean found interesting. But now that Cas wasn’t near him he could focus on the road, and just in time as he realised a curve approached.

 

“It’s...complicated.” - Cas admitted. - “There are several sides to it, and my Lord seem to have changed His views, or at least softened them somewhat recently” - He exhaled a breath. - “One mustn’t lie with a man as one lies with a woman, that’s what’s written right?” - He let out a smile. - “Things can change, maybe...the general idea is that it’s an extra trial, you know that homosexual people can have those feelings but practicing the act is the sin out on itself?”

 

Dean sucked in air through his teeth as he did the curve, Sam’s head was pushed against the window and for a moment Dean feared he would wake up, but it didn’t happen.

 

“Do you agree with it?” - Dean asked, his eyes shining, inside the darkened skies.

  
“Dean…”

 

“Do you?”   
  
“It’s not my place to lead, it’s my place to follow, I’m just a humble servant.”

 

There was a pause, during which they drove a couple of miles. Then Dean talked.

 

“You know I’m going to Hell anyway?” - Castiel nodded, saddened, then realising his friend couldn’t hear him, murmured a vocal approval.

 

“Yes...well, I was wondering, if you wanted to taste that particular fruit of desire with me.” - On the outside all of Dean’s body was casual, for it had to be, but on the inside he was panicking, he yelled to himself, “Moron! Idiot! What have you asked! Oh Heavens! You are drunk!”

 

There was a beat. And a pause. Dean thought Castiel would never talk to him again.

  
“I’m sorry, Dean, as a...I can’t, not that I don’t find you attractive” - Could Dean sense a hint of lust in the angel’s voice? He was probably just imagining, right? - “And trust me , this body seems to want it really really much, I appear to have an afflux of blood to my pants.” - Dean wanted to stare, but it was dark, he wouldn’t be able to see a thing, and he had to drive. - “But I can’t…”

 

Dean shook his head, it made perfect sense for Cas to refuse, what was he thinking, he had only one last resource left. - “You….you are on Earth now, you’re expected to fall into temptation, you are in a body made in God’s image or something, and Eve fell into temptation, right? So I don’t know” - The beer was slurring his words, he normally didn’t care for church stuff, but Cas had made him more aware of it. - “...Give it a try?” - He pleaded, his voice small.

 

After a brief pause, for consideration, lust seemed to take over Castiel mind, for his very words were ones that made Dean very happy.

  
“Pull over”

 

Leaving Sam in the  _ Impala _ , Dean has happy to oblige.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
